Izaya x Shizou Oneshot Illness
by 49ShadesofSage
Summary: Izaya suddenly falls sick.


Izaya coughed. He glanced at the dying flowers in the vase and sighed. "You're dying too?" He asked softly. Izaya rolled the wheelchair forward. Since the illness, He lost use in his legs. The door to his room open, catching his attention. He gazed at the ex-bartender who smiled softly at him. "Hey," Izaya mumbled. "You okay?" Shizou asked. Izaya nodded. He tilted the raven boy head up and kissed him lightly. Izaya pulled away. "Why do you stay?" He asked quietly. "Izaya, We went over this. I'm staying till your last breath." Shizou brushed some of his hair out of his face and intertwined his fingers with his. "But I'm going to die." Izaya sighed. Shizou pressed his head against Izaya's. "No, you're not, stop saying that," Shizou growled. Izaya felt a tear slip. "But it's true! You know it Shizu-Chan!" Shizou shook his head and captured the boy's lips. "Stop saying that." Shizou whimpered. "But it's true." Izaya cried. "No, it isn't!' Shizou stood up and punched the wall. His hand went straight through. Izaya wiped his face. "I'm sorry." Shizou warm tears slipped down his face. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." He slid down the wall. He pulled at his hair and tried to hire his weakness as much as possible. "Oh, Shizu~Chan..." Izaya mumbled. The male fell out of his wheelchair and crawled the best he could to the blonde. He pulled his hands from his face and cupped his hands around his cheeks willing the tears away with his thumbs. "Shizou," Izaya whispered his name. He kissed his lips again. Shizou pulled the male gently into his lap and hid his face in the crook of his neck. "Please, Be okay." He mumbled. Izaya blinked back the tears. He lightly ran his hand through the blonde's hair , Soothing his sobs. "I love you..." Shizou mumbled. "I love you too, Shizou," Izaya whispered. "Shizou promise me you will wait a hundred years for me." Shizou nodded. "Yes, I promise."  
The following morning fell with sadness. Shizou laid at Izaya bedside with tears falling as his heart fell into a deep void. "My dear, Please... No more games wake up." Shizou begged. No matter how much he pleaded the male was left unresponsive. The doctor nodded and pulled the cord. The sound of a long beep rang through the room. Shizou squeezed Izaya's hand tightly. "I'm sorry Izaya." The doctor left to give him some personal space. "Izaya..." He kissed his lips. "Please wake up," Shizou begged. "Shizou?" Shizou looked around. "Shizou!"  
Shizou eyes snapped open. Warm tear spilling. He wiped the tears. "Has it already been a hundred years?" "Hey wake up!" He glanced up to see Izaya. "Y-your alive!" He hugged him. "Y-yea... Shizou are you okay?" Izaya asked. "I-I had a dream where you died." He voice shook. Izaya petted the top of his head. "Don't worry Shizou, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Izaya hugged him tightly. The beeping in the room reminded him, Izaya was really sick. What if he didn't have much time left. Izaya hug was tightened a bit. "Please, Izaya get better." He begged. Izaya clenched the bed sheet tighter. A light chuckle escaped his lips. "I wish it was that easy, Shizu~Chan." Shizou pulled away and kissed him. Izaya melted into the kiss. Who knows this could be their last one.  
A week has passed. The same nightmare kept haunting Shizou. Shizou was terrified he might lose his flea. He opened the door and saw Izaya in a wheelchair. Starring at the batch of dying Lilies. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was just like the dream. "Shizu~Chan?" Izaya glanced at him confused. "Y-your going to die... It's all my fault." The male broke. Izaya widened his eyes. The blond fell into uncontrollable sobs. "Shizu~Chan." Izaya croaked. He felt a warm tear slip from his face. "Y-you, Baka! Don't cry!" Izaya yelled. The blonde slid down the wall and sighed in his hands. Izaya stood up and walked over to him weakly falling into his arms. "Y-you idiot, I told you." He whispered in his ear. "I'm not going anywhere." Shizou felt Izaya's warm lips press up against his temple. "Besides Shizu~Chan, Only you can kill me remember?" He joked. Shizou smiled a bit. Izaya wiped his tears away. "You aren't alone, I promise." He weakly smiles. "Besides, If I do die, I won't be a burden anymore." "You're not a burden Izaya!" Shizou defended. The Raven chuckled. "Okay, I will take your word on that. And Shizou, If I do die, Just remember I love you." Izaya intertwined his fingers with the ex-bartenders. "I love you too," Shizou whispered.

 ** _"Thank you Shizou, For Everything"_**


End file.
